For the Sake of Revenge
by Lucy Harris
Summary: Ann Sawyer was wronged by Jack Sparrow many years ago, and finally has the opportunity to seek her revenge...if only she could keep her hands off him. R
1. Prolouge

"_Mama?"….no response._

"_Mama where are you?" _

_The silence was deafening. Without any knowledge of what had or was happening, tears welled up in my eyes. I turned the corner into our small living room. It was dark…. that was strange. Dusk had fallen a few hours ago, but mama hated the dark. Whenever I came home late I would always see all the lights in our house on. There were no lights on tonight. _

_I gasped in relief when I saw her, sitting in her favorite chair. It was high-backed, facing away from me, toward the window. She always sat in that chair and starred out that window, like she was waiting for something or someone. I could see her beautiful wavy blonde hair over the top of the chair._

"_Mama!" she didn't answer me. "Mama, why is it so dark?" I thought maybe she couldn't hear me._

"_Mama" I said again while I walked to her side. As I turned to face her, I placed my hand on her arm. I screamed and drew my hand away in fear. She was ice cold. _

_Slowly, shakily, I turned my eyes to her face. Instantly, both my hands flew to cover my mouth, to lock in my screams. I backed away slowly, my body shaking so hard I thought I would collapse. I tripped over the carpet and fell hard on the floor; I threw my arms out to brace my fall and twisted my wrist sharply. I screamed, but whether from the pain or fear I didn't know. _

_I pushed myself up to a sitting position, and forced my eyes to look at my mother._

_A bullet hole punctured her forehead, between her eyes. Her once perfect skin was covered in sticky, red blood. My eyes welled up once again with tears as I looked into her eyes. Instead of the life and joy I was used to seeing, I saw pure, sheer terror. What kind of monster could see that look in her eyes and still pull a trigger?_

_I was eight years old and the image of my mother's frozen dead body, her lifeless, horror-filled eyes would haunt me till the day I died._

_I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I heard a noise, a familiar noise I was so used to hearing it took me a while to place it…. the stairs._

_Someone was in my house._

I bolted up straight and let out a scream. Sweat soaked my body; the combination of it and the cool breeze making me shiver. My face showed fear for only a moment before transforming instantly to one of anger and hatred.

How many times? How many god damn times had I been forced to relive that episode of my life; that scene of my past?

I slammed my fist down onto the ground beside me. It did not come into contact with earth, however, but wood. Surprised, I looked down to wear it had hit. I saw planks of wood, and through them I could see water. I looked around at my surroundings.

I was sitting on the dock. I suddenly remembered where I was and why I was here. I looked sharply to my right, and what I saw made me smile.

Revenge at last.

Slightly put to peace about finally being able to avenge my mother's death, I rested my back against the wooden pole at the edge of the dock. I shut my eyes again, and let my mind wander back to my dream….

_Someone was in my house. _

_My first thought was to run, to get out, but as I looked back at my mother's lifeless form, I knew I wasn't going anywhere. Instantly, my fear was wiped away, overcome by rage. Rage that someone could do this to such a sweet, kind woman, Rage that someone could do this to ME….she was all I had…. and now I had nothing. Someone was going to pay._

_I got up from the floor, filled with new strength, and crept silently over to the small desk on the opposite wall. I pulled open the bottom drawer, cringing as it squeaked from being opened so rarely. My eyes shot to the entryway into our living room. I could hear feet coming down our stairs…. lots of feet. _

_Terror squeezed at my heart once again as I realized there was more than one person. I slipped my hand into the drawer, feeling around for the weapon I knew was there. I strained my ears, trying to guess how many people were there. _

_They were coming closer…. almost to the bottom of the stairs. I felt around wildly inside the drawer... I knew it was there…. fear gripped me again as I still did not find it. _

_My mother's voice suddenly shot through my head. _

'_we'll keep it in here…. here it will be safe, and so will we…. remember child…. remember where it is if anything should happen….' _

_I knew it was there. It had to be. Finally my fingers came into contact with cold metal. I gripped the pistol tightly and pulled it out of the drawer. I listened to the intruders as they reached the hallway. I slid carefully across the wall, hiding myself from view, just as I had so many times when playing hide-and-seek with my mother, trying to sneak past her to 'safe'._

_Silent tears slipped down my cheeks as I thought of her. _

_Someone would pay. _

_I clicked the safety off of the pistol, and held it at the ready. _

"_I know wha' I 'eard!"_

"_Yer bloody drunk! Ye don' know wha' yer sayin'!"_

"_So are you!'_

_My stomach twisted as I heard them bickering back and forth in their drunken way. They sounded only slightly older than me. They must have heard my screams._

_I tried to gather my wits. They were right outside the entryway…. I prayed silently to the God my mother had taught me to worship, praying that they would come close enough that I could fight back, that I could give them some of the pain they had given me….given my mother. _

"_Shut up!" A strong voice yelled at the bickering pair. The steadiness and strength of the voice sent a shiver up my spine. Three, there were three of them. _

_The newest voice was older than the rest, if only by a few years. My breath caught in my throat. I heard steady feet enter the room, and in seconds saw the strong, built body to accompany them. He walked past me, over to my mother's chair, the two other following him. _

"_Were you making noise, love?" he asked my mothers dead body. The others laughed. He smiled wickedly and reached his hand out to touch her blood stained face._

"_Don't touch her!" I yelled, taken aback by my own bravery, and the steadiness of my voice. _

_They all turned. I kept my eyes on the oldest one, who I guess was their leader. He looked about twelve, with sharp brown eyes. He was probably a foot taller than me, at least. The others looked to be about ten, and they were obviously twins, with bright red hair and dark freckles. I tried to ignore them and keep my eyes on their leader._

"_Well I think it's a bit late for that, love." He said with a smirk. I raised the gun. He ignored the movement. _

"_Get out of my house." I said, keeping my voice steady. The twins laughed, barely registering my words. I kept my eyes, unblinking, on the movement of the third. _

_Suddenly one of the twins made a quick movement toward me, reaching out an arm to grab me. _

_I had never shot a gun before, but as I aimed the gun at his chest and pulled the trigger, I knew I would not miss. I couldn't; he was so close, his grimy hands so close to touching my pale skin. His body stood frozen in midair for a second, his arm still reaching for me before he fell forward. I jumped to the side to avoid him. His skull came into contact with the wall, and he collapsed into a heap at my side. _

_My hand was shaking now. It shakes so hard I barely keep hold of the gun. I stare at his body, his blood flowing onto my mother's rug. I set my eyes back on the other two, no longer caring about which I was looking at. _

_More tears slipped down my cheeks and I fought to keep my composure. The second twin looked from me to the body of his brother to his other companion before running out of the room. I heard the door open and shut. _

_I looked back at the third. _

"_Did you do this?" I said, gesturing toward the chair where I knew my mother's body still sat._

_He looked over at her, then back at me. He nodded. He no longer smirked, but he didn't show any fear either. _

"_Then you will pay." I said calmly. _

_Before I could pull the trigger again though, he was on me. He kicked the gun from my shaky grasp, and pushed me to the floor. Before I could even fight back, he pulled a dagger from his boot and pointed it at my throat. _

_He was straddling me, breathing hard, and I could feel the cold steel against my throat. He said nothing, so I did._

"_Kill me then…. I have nothing to live for…." He didn't move. "Come on! You killed her…. why can't you kill me too?" I felt the blade push against my skin harder, and got an idea._

"_But before you do!" I hastily said "What is your name?" I needed to know…. I needed to know who had done this to me. _

_He hesitated before saying "Jack Sparrow" _

_Jack Sparrow. As soon as the name had registered in my mind, I brought my arm up sharply and slapped the blade from his hand. I felt it slice my throat as it flew, but it was a shallow cut I would worry about later. _

_He was thrown off guard by my attack, and I used this to my advantage. I threw all my weight to the right and rolled so I was now on top of him. I threw a punch, making contact with his jaw, before he threw me off. He stood, and took a long look at me, before he turned on his heel and walked to the door. _

_I jumped up and followed behind him, stopping in the hall as he opened the door. He turned, looked at me once more and left. I didn't follow him. _

_Jack Sparrow. _

_That was the name that would cloud my thoughts for the next 18 years._

_As I disposed of the body belonging to the boy, I realized he was a pirate. I cleaned the blood off the rug the best I could, before giving up and throwing it away. _

_I found the blade Sparrow had left behind. I held it in my hand a long while. I thought about plunging it into my flesh, then curling up in my mother's lap just like I used to, letting my blood mix with hers as I died. At the last minute I changed my mind though. I would not let Jack Sparrow get away with what he had done. _

_I pushed the sleeve of my right hand up, and with the blade in my left hand, I carved a shallow 'P' into my skin. I watched the blood flow, before walking over to my mother's body. I kissed her face on the right temple, one of the few spots clean of blood._

_Someone would pay. Jack Sparrow would pay. _

I was pulled from my thoughts by the noise of many rowdy men. My breath caught in my throat for only a moment until they walked past the dock and kept on their way. With a sigh, I looked over to my right again.

There she was. The Black Pearl. It was beautiful; he didn't deserve her. I have spent the last 18 years of my life training, learning, and searching. I officially became a pirate only days after I buried my mother. I became part of a crew, watching carefully every move, learning everything I could from them. When I was ready I left them. I stowed aboard ships in order to get from place to place, walked through ports and purposefully starting fights to learn new strategies. Because of these fights I had to learn to nurse myself through many broken bones, and gashes. I have numerous scars, none more troubling than a thin, almost pink line across the left side of my neck.

To others it was almost invisible. To me, it was like a branding, a constant reminder of what Jack Sparrow had done to me, to my mother.

I spent the last 18 years of my life preparing to get my revenge; preparing to kill Jack Sparrow.

He would pay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Sparrow or any of the PotC characters.

Reviews make me happy! Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 1

I waited in my spot for hours. The early morning light faded away, and in its place came a cloudy afternoon. The sky was dark, and an icy wind caused goose-bumps to form on my bare arms.

My only comfort from the cold was the hatred that burned inside of me. Whenever the sting of the cold became to harsh I would look back at the Black Pearl, knowing how close I was to finally giving Sparrow what he deserved.

Finally, the crew started to return. They walked past me on the port, paying little notice mostly, and climbed aboard the ship. I kept my head down, not making eye contact, until one of the crew kicked my outstretched, booted foot.

I brought my eyes up to meet his stare, and waited for him to say something.

"Who are ye?" He asked me.

"I don't see how that is any business of yours." I stated coldly, but soon realized that it was a stupid mistake. I wanted to get aboard this ship. I needed to get Sparrow and his men to trust me.

"Yer sittin' pretty close to me captain's ship, lass. He'll be returnin' soon and won' like tha'"

I looked over to the Pearl, feigning a look of shock. I looked back at the pirate and got to my feet. "My deepest apologies, I did not notice." I said.

I took a moment to study the pirate. He was older, his mostly bald head covered in stray gray hairs, but his eyes were strong, filled with youth and the life of the sea. He smiled warmly at me, and I wondered how such a warm seeming man could be in such close relation to a cold hearted murderer such as Sparrow.

"Me name's Annie. Ann if you prefer." I said.

I smile as I see his eyes widen in surprise.

"Ann Sawyer? _The_ Ann Sawyer?"

I laughed. "Is that what they call me? And yer name?"

"Gibbs," he said, bowing slightly "Ye sh-"

"Mister Gibbs!" I turned to the voice that had interrupted him. My eyes grew wide.

He was unmistakable. Though 18 years had past he was still exactly as I had remembered him. He was wearing a tri-cornered hat, and underneath it I could see a red bandana that held his mess of hair back. It was much longer, small sections braided randomly, gold trinkets dangling from the ends. His goatee was separated into two pieces, both braided with trinkets at the ends. He still stood at least eight inches taller than me. I could tell that underneath his dirty white shirt and brown overcoat he had a well toned body. He was, simply put, devilishly handsome. It made me want to be sick.

His most noticeable feature however, was his eyes. Lined heavily in black kohl, they were the still as cold and unfeeling as I remembered.

"Have you nothing better to do?" he continued asking of Gibbs. Gibbs saluted his captain, gave him a cheerful smile, before turning back to me. He nodded respectfully before turning and climbing back into the ship.

Sparrow turned to face me.

"And what are ye doing so close to me ship, love?"

"I was hopin to barter passage…." I said slowly, picking my words carefully, keeping my tone even. He smiled.

"Not aboard my ship, love." He said almost laughingly. He walked past me toward the ship, and I felt my chances slipping through my fingers.

"I can work hard! Harder than any of yer men!" I said, walking by his side, keeping my step even with his.

"Don't underestimate my men, love."

"Listen Sparrow-" He turned sharply and faced me. Then I realized my mistake.

"One, it's CAPTAIN Sparrow, love, and two…. how would ye know that?"

Oh bloody hell…

"I-I make it my business to know." I shot out, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously but asked no more questions.

'No lass." He said simply.

I felt all my chances slipping away as he began to climb the rope ladder onto the ship. Panic rain through my veins.

I shut my eyes, knowing I would regret the choice I was making.

"Captain Sparrow!" he turned his head to look at me. I let out my breath. "What if…. What if I told ye I had something else to throw on the table that might interest ye?"

He raised an eyebrow suggestively. I rolled my eyes. This man was scum.

"Meaning this, Captain." I said, bending over and pulling a rolled up parchment out of my right boot. I held it up for him to see.

His eyebrows raised again, this time in curiosity. He climbed his way back down the ladder, and walked…. well swaggered back toward me.

Funny, I remembered his steady, intimidating footsteps that day in my house, but now he looked like he was barely keeping his balance.

"And what would that be, love?" He said, his voice brimming with curiosity and excitement.

"Exactly what it looks like" I replied, a smile playing on my lips, knowing I had him. He raised that eyebrow again. It was getting kind of irritating.

"This," I said "is the map to the Ritchford treasure."

"What's yer name love?" he said, smiling brightly.

"Ann Sawyer."

I watched as surprise crossed his features for only a moment before he returned to his childlike smile.

"Right this way, Ms. Sawyer" he said, bowing stupidly and gesturing for me to go ahead of him up the ladder. As I climbed it quickly, I sighed.

What the hell had I done?

He led me to his cabin, opened the door, and ushered me in. As I stepped in I was met with a smell that was unmistakably Sparrow. I took a moment to glance around the room. It contained only a small cot, desk, and chair. I walked over to the desk and set the map out on it. I unrolled it, sensing his presence behind me.

"That's interesting…." He mumbled to himself "Very interesting…."

I rolled it back up and replaced it in my boot before he could get to good a look at it. I stood tall and met my eyes with his.

"Do we have a bargain?"

"Hold on a moment, love. Why would you be so willing to share a piece of treasure for passage? Why not wait until someone more charitable comes along?"

I had anticipated this question. "I need to get out of this port now, Sparrow. Enough said?" he nodded slowly, stroking his goatee, taking in my words.

"Any other questions?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Only one…exactly what split of this treasure am I receiving?" he said, a smirk crossing his features.

I smiled sweetly. "Twenty percent."

"Sixty."

"Sixty!" I shouted, outraged. "I'll give ye thirty out of the charity of my heart."

He smiled wickedly "Pirates don't have hearts, love."

Well maybe he didn't, I thought, but I did.

"Forty." He stated. "Final offer."

I was heavy hearted from losing such a large portion of what should be mine, but I really had no other choice…. besides, I planned on getting rid of Sparrow long before we got to the treasure.

"Deal."

"Alright then," he said smiling victoriously "Ye can stay aboard till we reach the treasure, provided you keep up with your share of the work, and when we reach Richford's I get a forty percent split." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I thought about the terms he had stated quickly, looking for loop holes or sneaky ways for him to slip out or get out of he side of things. Finding nothing, I reached out my hand.

Just before grabbing his, I stated firmly "But I hold the map."

"Well of course, love."

We shook hands. "Welcome aboard Ms. Sawyer."


End file.
